


Узаконенные занятия любовью, а не войной

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как в империи Райнхарда Лоэнграмма появились однополые браки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Узаконенные занятия любовью, а не войной

Матримониальная галиматья с прологом, но без эпилога

 

  
_Ну когда же вы женитесь, ваше превосходительство/ваше величество?_

Традиционный ежеутренний вопрос для Райнхарда Лоэнграмма от любящих подчиненных и подданных.

  
_Я на тебе никогда не женюсь!_

Хильда Мариендорф - Райнхарду Лоэнграмму.

 

**Пролог**

 

\- Когда я выдам тебя замуж за хорошего мужчину, я смогу умереть спокойно, - заявил когда-то своей дочери один добродушный, но недальновидный отец.  
\- Черта с два я выйду замуж, если ты из-за этого собрался помирать, - ответила ему дочь.  
\- Девочкам положено выходить замуж, таков закон природы, и когда ты подрастешь, ты это поймешь, - возразил отец.  
\- Ах так? Тогда я не выйду замуж за мужчину! - заявила дочь.  
\- Я так и знал, что мне не суждено умереть спокойно, - горько вздохнул отец.

1

 

\- Хильда, - сказал однажды утром за завтраком граф-отец Франц фон Мариендорф, - навестила бы ты своего бедного кузена барона фон Кюммеля. Бедный мальчик совсем соскучился, живет один-одинешенек, света белого не видит.  
\- Папа, - ответила фройляйн Хильда фон Мариендорф из-за утренней газеты "Имперский вестник", - выбей у его превосходительства выходной день лично для меня, и по рукам. Навещу. А то я сама света белого не вижу. И тебя тоже.  
\- А ты газету положи.  
\- Не могу, там очень интересная статья о столичном женском движении. И я даже знаю, кто ее проплатил. Поэтому сегодня вечером ты меня не жди, я съезжу к этому человеку и потолкую с ним по душам.  
\- Я всегда знал, что общение с баронессой фон Вестфален не доведет тебя до добра.  
\- Ладно тебе, - смутилась Хильда и все-таки свернула газету, - я же пока за нее замуж не собралась.  
\- Хильда, я никогда не чинил тебе препятствий, но признаться, я был бы рад, если б ты выкинула из головы эти странные идеи. Конечно, мама очень хотела, чтобы ты была счастлива в браке, но я не думаю, что она имела в виду...  
\- Мне выходить через пять минут. Папа, но согласись, пока все разговоры о моем браке остаются всего лишь разговорами. Это мечты и прожекты.  
\- Но я боюсь, что ты способна осуществить эти мечты и прожекты.  
\- Ну, ты меня переоцениваешь, - с благонравной улыбкой сказала Хильда.  
Граф-отец тяжело вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Он нисколько не переоценивал свою дочь - он просто твердо знал, на что она способна. А она была способна на многое: пока ее сверстницы выходили замуж и рожали первенцев, Хильда тоже сложа руки не сидела, а наоборот, растопыривала локти и лезла наверх, к власти, так азартно, что за нею и мужчины-карьеристы не поспевали. Но граф легко снес бы здоровую амбициозность дочери, если б не знал, кто надоумил ее пуститься во все тяжкие. И печальнее всего для графа, втайне лелеявшего одну, вполне простительную мечту - выпить и закусить на дочкиной свадьбе, - печальнее всего для него была одна неоспоримая истина: дочь вошла во вкус, на потенциальных женихов не глядела, зато крепко сдружилась со своей вдохновительницей баронессой Вестфален, суфражисткой и меценаткой. Наверное, даже слишком крепко.  
\- И заночуешь ты, разумеется, у баронессы, - печально сказал граф на прощание. - Хильда, Хильда...  
\- А тебе бы больше понравилось, если б я заночевала у адмирала Роенталя? - скептически поинтересовалась непутевая дочка и была такова.  
А на планете Один начинался новый замечательный день, и утро красило нежным светом стены древнего нового Сан-Суси. И никому не было до Сан-Суси дела, потому что все самое интересное происходило не во дворце, а вовсе даже в адмиралтействе (оно же - министерство), где пил свой утренний кофе Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, где стояла по струнке охрана в летней форме, где прогуливались в ожидании совещания красавцы адмиралы, и один из адмиралов подкручивал надушенные усы и насвистывал "Полет шмеля", как птичка-невеличка. Вот по коридору пронеслась фройляйн Мариендорф, размахивая, как знаменем, "Имперским вестником", и адмиралы меланхолично проводили ее взглядами, а Оскар фон Роенталь сказал сокрушенно Вольфгангу Миттермайеру:  
\- И все-таки есть что-то бесконечно печальное в том, что на его превосходительство работает такая некрасивая женщина.  
Нынче утром адмирал Роенталь был особенно лиричен и задумчив, и даже лучший друг его Миттермайер не знал, что было причиной этой тайной печали - то ли воспоминания о несчастном детстве, то ли думы об утраченной свежести, то ли древняя книга "Герой нашего времени", прочитанная накануне на сон грядущий. И поэтому он ответил лишь:  
\- А тебе же на ней не жениться, - и увлек Роенталя на балкончик.  
Как раз вовремя - ведь по коридору уже шел известный всему свету Пауль фон Оберштайн, и все, кто встречались на его пути, бледнели, менялись в лице и выкидывали пальцы рожками, шепча: "Чур меня, чур!". Оберштайн был фигурою странной и даже мистической, в его присутствии перегорали лампочки и компьютеры, гнулись ложки и вилки, сменялись правительства, рушились карьеры, а адмирал Лоэнграмм приходил то в очень хорошее, то в отвратительное расположение духа. Приключались и другие чудеса: например, адмирал Мюллер за глинтвейном клялся и божился, что своими глазами видел, как однажды после совещания, затянувшегося до полуночи, Оберштайн наступил в пятно лунного света и сгинул; а еще один адъютантик, которому, впрочем, доверия не было, разводил сплетни о том, что каждый день ровно в обед Оберштайн пьет у Лоэнграмма кровь и выпивает порядочно. На адъютантика шикали, сказкам не верили, но на Оберштайна все равно смотрели подозрительно - а то мало ли что.  
Оберштайн же шел совершенно спокойно, словно и не замечал тревожных взглядов и перешептываний, а за спиной у него то появлялся, то исчезал неведомо куда капитан Фернер, личность темная и таинственная, даром что белобрысая на всю голову. И до начала совещания адмиралы, офицеры и даже солдатики из охраны бились об заклад и заключали пари, выясняя, явился ли Фернер сегодня в адмиралтейство на самом деле, или то был просто морок, наведенный коварным Оберштайном на честных людей.  
Только адмиралы Роенталь и Миттермайер прохлаждались на балкончике и продолжали обсуждать фройляйн Мариендорф. Откровенно говоря, то была неподходящая тема для беседы - адмирал Миттермайер был давно и счастливо женат, и на стати всяких там прохожих девиц, барышень и фройляйн не заглядывался. Но поддерживал разговор ради своего друга, который тоже охотно поговорил бы о ком-нибудь другом - да не было в адмиралтействе других женщин. И за неимением лучшего он продолжал, подставляя под утреннее солнце то левый (с синим глазом), то правый (с карим) профиль:  
\- Не завидую я тому, кому придется на ней жениться. Мало того, что она некрасивая, она еще и самостоятельная.  
\- А что такого? Нет, Роенталь, у тебя точно зуб на фройляйн. А мне кажется, она стала бы хорошей женой его превосходительству.  
\- Слушай, Миттермайер, я суров, но справедлив, а у тебя, по-моему, развивается мания женить. Я понимаю, тебе с женой повезло, ты хочешь всех заодно осчастливить. Но ты сам посуди, зачем адмиралу сейчас жениться? Да еще и на этой...  
\- Ты все-таки несправедлив к фройляйн. И вообще, это я, что ли, начал разговоры о том, что адмиралу надо жениться?  
\- Я к ней справедлив. Я к ней так справедлив, как ни к кому на свете. Помяни мое слово, адмирал скорее женится на Оберштайне, чем на ней.  
\- Шутки у тебя! - даже возмутился честный семьянин Миттермайер. И добавил вовсе не то, что ожидали услышать поборники традиционных ценностей и патриархальных нравов: - Я еще понимаю, если б на Кирхиайсе. Вот если бы он был жив... А на Оберштайне я врагу не пожелаю жениться. Не то что адмиралу Лоэнграмму.

2

 

\- Ну что? - спросил вечером человек, проплативший в "Имперском вестнике" статью о женском движении, а заодно организовавший первую феминистическую демонстрацию, которую полиция побоялась разгонять - как-то неловко было бить и поливать из водометов своих же собственных жен, сестер и дочерей. Человеком этим была одна незамужняя баронесса, почти до тридцати лет дожившая, но так и не перебесившаяся. Нет бы благотворительностью заняться или жениха поискать - нет, она вкрадчиво лезла в политику, носилась с идеей равноправия, покровительствовала бесчисленным талантливым особам женского пола, а в данный момент лежала в пижаме на кровати, курила и угощала свою юную гостью тем, чем порядочных девушек угощать не положено - виски со льдом.  
\- Ну так что? Удалось вам поговорить с адмиралом о будущих реформах? О женском вопросе, о декриминализации однополых связей, о внесении поправок в брачное законодательство? Ну хотя бы о демонстрации он знает?  
Фройляйн Мариендорф вздохнула и сначала выпила до дна. Работа у нее была тяжелая, нервная, не каждому адмиралу по плечу, не говоря уж о чинах пониже. Это Роенталю с Миттермайером было хорошо, да и всем прочим особам, приближенным к будущему государю императору: в конце рабочего дня они с полным правом шли в офицерский клуб (он же - адмиралтейская столовка) и отдыхали на две-три бутылки, а то и побольше. Бедной же фройляйн вход в клуб был заказан, а если бы даже галантные завсегдатаи сделали вид, что уже не отличают женщину (пусть она стриженная и в брюках) от мужчины, все равно, на следующий день вся столица знала бы, что секретарша Лоэнграмма (так ее именовали для простоты) пьет по-черному и не закусывает, бесстыдница. Фройляйн еще дорожила своей репутацией, щадила отца и при нем не пила, и могла пропустить рюмочку только на нейтральной, нет, дружественной территории. И баронесса охотно составляла ей компанию.  
В теплой этой компании фройляйн оттаивала душой и расслаблялась. Наконец-то можно было вволю пооткровенничать и даже посплетничать - впрочем, не о пустяках, а о серьезных задачах, как личных, так и государственных. В последнее время, надо заметить, личное тесно сплеталось с государственным, и фройляйн, решая свои частные проблемы, решала одновременно и проблемы всей империи - и тем выше ценила дружескую поддержку и хорошие советы. А баронесса на советы и поддержку не скупилась - и фройляйн с легким сердцем звякнула кубиками льда, плеснула из бутылки еще и ответила:  
\- По-моему, это безнадежно. Он услышит меня, только если я предложу ему организовать первый женский батальон. О демонстрации он ничего не знает, а когда я ему попыталась подсунуть хотя бы газету - он тут же отвлекся на проект перевооружения "Черных уланов", распалился и отправил газету в корзину вместе со старым проектом.  
\- Ну, а как насчет браков? Вы пытались навести его на эту тему?  
\- Баронесса, это еще безнадежнее. Он так невинен, у меня язык не поворачивается заговорить с ним о браках. Но я постараюсь, может быть, чуть попозже.  
\- В любом случае, не отчаивайтесь, у нас еще полно времени. Конечно, чем раньше мы прозондируем почву, тем лучше, но пока еще он станет императором...  
\- И вообще, с чего вы решили, что я выйду за вас замуж? - вдруг спохватилась фройляйн, подбавляя в стакан еще ледку.  
\- А почему бы вам и не выйти за меня замуж? - с интересом спросила баронесса. - У вас есть на примете кто-нибудь получше?  
\- Ну, допустим, мой отец против этого брака.  
\- Он угрожает лишить вас наследства? Гонит из дому? Тиранит и запугивает? Милейший граф Мариендорф способен на такие жестокости? Ну, Хильда, не клевещите на отца.  
\- А вдруг вы будете мне изменять?  
\- Клянусь, не буду. Но если что - изменяйте и вы мне.  
\- А может быть, мне дорога моя свобода?  
\- Не проблема. Гостевой брак - чудесная вещь, приезжайте когда хотите, вы свободны, как ветер, но помните, что вы моя жена. Запирать вас в спальне я не стану.  
\- Надеюсь, что не станете, вы не похожи на тирана и ревнивца. Но это все шуточки, а если серьезно, то, видите ли, у меня тяжелые семейные обстоятельства. Больной кузен, престарелый отец, адмирал Лоэнграмм на воспитании. Не до свадеб тут.  
\- С адмиралом разберемся, - ответила баронесса. - Пристроим адмирала в хорошие руки, - и немедленно написала красивым почерком объявление: "Отдается адмирал Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм, надежда всей империи, будущий покоритель Галактики, отличник боевой подготовки. Возраст - двадцать два года, глаза голубые, волосы светлые, плащ белый. В хорошие руки, бесплатно. Обращаться в адмиралтейство по такому-то адресу".  
\- Кто-нибудь непременно клюнет, - деловито заключила баронесса и отобрала у зазевавшейся фройляйн стакан. - Вот увидите, завтра же одной вашей проблемой станет меньше. Все от этого только выиграют - и вы, и я, и адмирал, и империя. Полагаю, вы гораздо эффективнее работаете в качестве секретарши, а не няни.  
\- Вообще-то я не секретарша, а советник.

3

 

На следующий день возмутительное объявление принес адмиралу Пауль фон Оберштайн. Вид у него был чудовищно суровый, поэтому все праздно болтающие рассказчики анекдотов, во множестве толкавшиеся в коридорах адмиралтейства, едва завидев его, испарились и сгрудились кучею за дверью пустого кабинета. Оберштайн притворился, будто не заметил этого броуновского движения, и важно проследовал дальше. Анекдотчики же, сгорая от любопытства, проводили его настороженными взглядами и немедленно принялись судить и рядить, отчего это он с утра пораньше такой мрачный. "Язва замучила!" - прошептали одни. "Не-ет, - возразили другие, - малокровие!". "Опять пошел адмирала Лоэнграмма мучить, ирод", - заключили они дружным хором и навострили заросшие уши.  
И ничего не услышали, кроме удаляющихся шагов Оберштайна. Тот шел мерно и молча, не подпрыгивал, на ходу не мурлыкал под нос - чай, не Меклингер, приличный человек. Но прежде чем войти в кабинет к адмиралу, тихо щелкнул пальцами - и немедленно откуда-то (то ли из-за шторы, то ли из-за колонны, а вернее всего - прямо из воздуха) явился капитан Фернер, свежий, выбритый и бравый. Такая уж была у Фернера счастливая способность - в любое время дня и ночи выглядеть капитаном с картинки, кумиром милитаризованных дам. И рядом с бледным, как моль, начальником он особенно выигрывал - жаль только, дамы его сейчас и не видели, даже фройляйн Мариендорф не маячила на горизонте. Но что, собственно, за дело было Фернеру до фройляйн? Щелкнув каблуками, он вытянулся во фрунт и выслушал краткий приказ:  
\- Объявления - содрать, - отдал честь и испарился.  
Оберштайн еще не успел переступить порога, как все объявления с заборов и столбов столицы были содраны, смяты и ликвидированы. Не осталось ни клочков бумаги, ни следов клея - капитан Фернер знал свое дело. Поэтому Оберштайн мог быть спокоен - сейчас в его руках было последнее и единственное свидетельство наглой и вопиюще безнравственной выходки. Адмирал сидел за столом и мечтательно доедал утренний рогалик, кофе дымился в чашечке. На секретарском столе сбоку возвышались бумажные вавилоны, и оттуда не доносилось ни звука, так что можно было, пожалуй, начать неприятный разговор.  
\- Оберштайн, доброе утро, - любезно сказал адмирал, довольный завтраком. - Кофе хотите?  
\- Благодарю вас, ваше превосходительство, прежде извольте прочесть вот это, - ответил железный Оберштайн и протянул объявление. А на кофейник и не взглянул, железный человек, видно, нюхом чуял, что адмиралу варят слабый кофеек и сливками разбавляют.  
\- А-а, опять прокламации о вольности дворянства... почитаем, почитаем.  
К сожалению, это были не прокламации, и даже не альянсовские листовки, разбросанные врагом под покровом ночи. На такие удары имперская армия отвечала контрударом и раскидывала листовки о продажной альянсовской военщине, которую требуют призвать к ответу все имперские матери и жены, а также вдовы и сироты. Хорошо еще шли призывы к борьбе за мир, и - специально для затаившихся липпштадтцев - карикатуры на покойных организаторов и вдохновителей позорного восстания. На худой конец можно было выпустить внеочередной номер "Имперского вестника" и там как следует приложить всех несогласных и в передовице, и в "подвале", и в сатирических стихах на последней странице. Но это объявление было прямо из ряда вон, доселе ничего подобного враги империи и Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма лично не сочиняли. Назревал настоящий, может быть, даже международный скандал. Адмирал прочитал два раза, что его предлагается отдать в хорошие руки, с опаской выглянул в окно - не выстроилась ли там толпа желающих? - а потом спросил:  
\- Это феззанские происки? Или недобитые мятежники решили меня дискредитировать? Или это интрига Альянса?  
\- Не похоже ни на то, ни на другое, ни на третье, ваше превосходительство, - сдержанно ответил Оберштайн.  
\- В таком случае, это выпад придворной оппозиции. Приверженцы Голденбаумов надеются таким образом вывести меня из игры.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что у них хватило бы остроумия для такого хода. Нет, полагаю, что все гораздо проще.  
\- И что же это?  
\- Скорее всего, это шутка.  
\- Шутка?  
\- Да, и она исходит из вашего ближайшего окружения. Вероятно, кто-то из ваших приближенных считает, что вы страдаете от одиночества. Прикажете провести тщательное расследование?  
\- Прикажу прежде уничтожить эти объявления, - насупившись, сказал адмирал. - А потом - расследование. Я им!.. Я им покажу! Меня - и в хорошие руки! Что они вообще имели в виду?  
\- Полагаю, они имели в виду ровно то, что написали: отдать вас в хорошие руки.  
\- Хамство!  
\- Но если бы они предложили отдать вас в плохие руки, это было бы хамством, не так ли? Здесь же я вижу всего-навсего неудачную шутку, ваше превосходительство.  
\- А вы сами шутить изволите, Оберштайн? Вот у вас - хорошие руки?  
\- Хорошие, - не моргнув электронным глазом, сказал Оберштайн, - прикажете взять вас, ваше превосходительство?  
Адмирал покраснел. Фройляйн Мариендорф ухмыльнулась и поставила галочку в графу. Ее никто не видел за горами документов, зато уж она видела все - в том числе, как Оберштайн взял адмирала Лоэнграмма за плечи хорошими руками и поцеловал. Баронесса была права, одной проблемой стало меньше: на Оберштайна можно было положиться - он наверняка справится с воспитанием адмирала не хуже самой фройляйн. И Хильда сидела за бумагами тихо, как мышка, и конечно, ей просто почудилось, что Оберштайн, целуясь, покосился в ее сторону и подмигнул заалевшим глазом. Может, на него нервный тик напал от счастья. 

4

 

Вечером Хильда в лицах пересказывала баронессе утреннюю сцену, да так увлеченно, что лед в стакане растаял и перемешался с виски. Рассказ имел успех: баронесса хохотала и восклицала браво. В кои-то веки об Оберштайне говорили добрые слова и расхваливали его наперебой за отвагу и самоотверженность. Ну кто бы мог предвидеть, что именно этот злой, сухой и вредный тип первым откликнется на объявление, да еще так горячо?  
\- Воистину, мы его недооценивали, - подытожила баронесса и немедленно выпила за счастье адмирала Лоэнграмма в личной жизни. - Но благодаря ему вы сбросили с плеч первую ношу.  
\- Я и не думала, что ваша идея сработает так быстро.  
\- Иногда самые наглые и невообразимые идеи и срабатывают лучше всего. Кроме того, теперь-то мы точно рано или поздно заручимся поддержкой адмирала. Он ведь, знаете ли, из тех воспитанных мальчиков, которые непременно хотят жениться, когда с кем-нибудь переспят. Так что и он захочет, дайте срок.  
Хильда представила себе адмирала в роли жениха при Оберштайне и поперхнулась. Зрелище было жутковатое - пожалуй, Оберштайну категорически не шла нежная фата, не говоря уж о флердоранже. Зато когда Хильда усилием воли поменяла костюмы местами и приложила фату к златым кудрям его превосходительства - то сразу же поняла, что это хорошо весьма. Пожалуй, ради этого стоило осуществлять дерзкий и сумасбродный план, а в случае чего - и отговариваться, что не для себя стараешься, а для дорогого и уважаемого адмирала. Ведь все вокруг так и ждали самопожертвования от восхищенной фройляйн.  
\- Итак, первый пункт выполнен, переходим ко второму? Пока я не устрою жизнь моего кузена, мне не до замужества. Я за него в ответе.  
\- Проще говоря, вы боитесь, что он зачахнет от зависти. Ну, ладно, - и баронесса азартно потерла руки, - разъясним и кузена. Что любит это несчастное создание?  
\- Малиновое варенье и адмирала Меклингера, - бойко ответила Хильда. Уж она-то знала, что говорит: малиновое варенье кузен уничтожал банками, а о Меклингере говорил часами, и оба действия проделывал с одинаковым восторгом и упоением. - Но варенья надолго не хватит, и врачи запрещают, говорят - вредно.  
\- Значит, остается только Меклингер... Ну наконец-то он на что-то сгодится! И поймет, как важно быть серьезным... Прости, Эрнстик, но дружба требует жертв. - И баронесса решительно завершила свой спич: - Ничего. Будет вашему кузену Меклингер, в натуральную величину.

5

 

\- А адмирал опять до утра беседовал с Оберштайном о вариантах решения некоторых тактических и стратегических задач в полевых условиях, - со вздохом сообщил Оскар фон Роенталь Вольфгангу Миттермайеру, стоя, как всегда, на балкончике и любуясь природой.  
\- Кто это говорит? - деловито спросил Миттермайер.  
\- Мюллер говорит. И еще Кислинг.  
\- Они тебе расскажут, верь им больше.  
\- А позавчера адмирал с Оберштайном беседовал о возможностях бескровного захвата некоторых отдаленных планет на территории Альянса. И тоже до утра.  
\- Тоже Мюллер говорит?  
\- На этот раз - только Кислинг. А три дня назад адмирал позвал к себе Оберштайна и до утра говорил с ним об особенностях преобразования имперской армии. И знаешь, Миттермайер, что меня настораживает в этой истории?  
\- Что же?  
\- Ну откуда, черт побери, Мюллер и Кислинг берут информацию?  
\- Слушай, - сказал Миттермайер, понизив голос, - а может быть, это - правда? Может быть, они в самом деле до утра - беседуют? А, Роенталь, может ведь такое быть?  
\- Теоретически - может, - ответил Роенталь безнадежно, - а в данном случае - нет. Видал, какие засосы у адмирала на шее? Вот то-то же. У меня на такие вещи глаз наметанный, - он проводил взглядом спешащую в адмиралтейство фройляйн Мариендорф, вновь вздохнул и добавил, - и вот что бывает, когда у молодого неженатого адмирала работает всего одна женщина, да и та - некрасивая.  
Помолчали. Фройляйн Мариендорф простучала каблуками по лестнице и скрылась в здании: нет бы ходить степенно и не опаздывать, как подобает хорошему работнику. А она мчалась, как оглашенная, и с чего бы? Ведь до официального начала рабочего дня оставалось еще полчаса, и сам адмирал, надо думать, только заканчивал свой завтрак. Можно было и не торопиться. И Миттермайер, ратовавший за справедливое отношение ко всем, в том числе и к храброй эмансипированной фройляйн, все-таки спросил:  
\- Нет, Роенталь, объясни мне, сделай милость, почему ты называешь фройляйн Мариендорф некрасивой? Она очень симпатичная девушка, ее даже стрижка не портит. Уж скажи честно, что она просто не в твоем вкусе.  
Роенталь взглянул на друга с жалостью, поднял руку, будто хотел по голове погладить, но передумал, сложил локти на перила и произнес:  
\- Ты, Миттермайер, человек хороший, но в женщинах ничего не понимаешь.  
\- Конечно, один ты у нас знаток.  
\- Посмотри на фройляйн - ну на кого она похожа? Со спины вообще не поймешь, что это женщина. Стриженая, как сирота, все время в брюках, даже губы не красит, черт-те что. Может, и к лучшему, что адмирал на нее внимания не обращает теперь.  
\- К лучшему? - поразился Миттермайер. - По-твоему, Оберштайн лучше фройляйн?  
\- Да, потому что, помяни мое слово, фройляйн - либо феминистка, либо фригидная, либо лесбиянка, а скорее всего - все вместе. Хороша была бы жена для нашего адмирала!  
\- Не обижайся, Роенталь, но ты все-таки женофоб.  
\- А я и не отрицаю. Я их, стерв, насквозь вижу. Так-то вот.  
Сказавши это и гордо вздернув красивую голову, адмирал Роенталь вышел с балкончика и немедленно попятился обратно. Вид у него был весьма смущенный и даже раздосадованный, но в глазах горело ярое разноцветное любопытство. Так что у Миттермайера мигом исчезли все сомнения в том, что друг наткнулся на нечто очень-очень интересное.  
\- Что там, Роенталь?  
\- Тишшшше... - конспиративным шепотом ответил Роенталь. - Там фройляйн... окручивает Меклингера. Не спугни.  
\- Да иди ты! - потрясенно пробормотал Миттермайер и приник к щели в шторках, затаив дыхание.  
В комнате церемонно ворковали и то и дело принимались раскланиваться фройляйн и Меклингер. Окручивание шло полным ходом: Меклингера не пугали ни брюки, ни стрижка, он был всецело на стороне прогресса - и прогрессивных барышень, пусть даже они и вовсе не носили корсета. Наблюдающим адмиралам казалось, что на самом деле эти двое разучивают менуэт - а важные дозволенные речи удачно заменяли музыку и ритмизировали движения и жесты; беседа разворачивалась стремительно и легко, и ни фройляйн, ни Меклингер не сбивались, ворковали, как по писаному, как пташки весной.  
\- Ах, вы меня очень обяжете, - закатывая глаза, говорила фройляйн и прижимала руки к сердцу. - Право, адмирал Меклингер, моя благодарность будет безгранична. Вы так любезны.  
\- Я не могу оставить человека в беде, фройляйн, - важно гудел Меклингер. - Когда я узнал, что ваш кузен болен, я понял, что обязан доставить ему удовольствие и навестить его на скорбном ложе.  
\- Бедный Генрих, у него так мало радостей в жизни, - и фройляйн смахивала слезу. Меклингер подкручивал усы и метал пламенные взгляды, фройляйн делала овечье личико и опускала глаза, и в общем, вела себя в высшей степени целомудренно и благопристойно. Как знать, может быть, Меклингеру, богеме патлатой, этакие девицы и нравились больше всего. Во всяком случае, сиял он, как имперский медный грош, и молодцевато приосанивался, выступал гоголем и силился произвести на фройляйн самое лучшее впечатление.  
\- Во выделывается, - не поворачивая головы, прошипел Роенталь, - и ради кого! Никакого вкуса, я всегда это говорил.  
\- Идиот, - прошелестел в ответ Миттермайер, - у Меклингера есть вкус!  
\- Нету никакого, я тебе зуб даю. И если он с ней свяжется, то он - конченый человек!

6

 

Даже Миттермайеру, лучшему другу, неведомо было, что сказал бы Роенталь, если б узнал, что конченый человек Меклингер связался даже не с фройляйн, а с ее малахольным кузеном. Наверно, он бы и не нашел слов, а молча выпил за Меклингера. До дна, не чокаясь.  
А сам Меклингер и не подозревал, что отправляется прямо в пасть ко льву, ехал по дорожке весело, не предвидя от сего никаких последствий. К фройляйн он испытывал умеренный интерес, вечер был свободен, наконец, он просто любил доставлять людям радость - отчего бы и не провести часок-другой в беседе с бедным больным, которому так не повезло в жизни? Под мышкой Меклингер сжимал собственноручно намалеванный пейзажик - так, безделка, маленький приличный подарок, - смотрел в закат, насвистывал "Полет валькирий" и думал, что мир чудесен.  
Фройляйн встретила его, как родного, пожала руку и рассыпалась в благодарностях, и Меклингеру даже неловко стало - ну подумаешь, подвиг совершил, в гости приехал! Друзья должны помогать друзьям, самодовольно думал он, поднимаясь вместе с фройляйн по скрипучей лестнице. Особняк больного барона фон Кюммеля был высок и гулок, и, пожалуй, чересчур велик для него одного, так что буйное и поэтическое воображение Меклингера заработало сразу и на славу: здесь, в этих мрачных стенах, могли свершаться кровавые преступления, неприкаянные души со стонами бродили в темных залах, где-то под расписанными потолками гнездились летучие мыши, - и здесь жил в смирении робкий юноша, светоч учености и образец терпения, и он, Меклингер, явился развеять мрак его существования, изгнать прочь тягостные воспоминания и впустить солнце в эту печальную обитель.  
Спальня барона, правда, не походила ни на унылую келью, ни на сумрачную темницу: там было чисто и прохладно, пахло вербеной, по стенам висели картины, книжные шкафы были набиты доверху, и Меклингер инстинктивно напрягся, силясь рассмотреть названия на темных корешках. По углам лежали густые тени, лампа под зеленым абажуром горела возле кровати, и хозяин спальни и особняка сидел, опираясь спиною на подушки, с головою погрузившись в чтение. Похоже, он даже не слышал, как скрипнула дверь.  
\- Ах, Генрих, - сладко сказала фройляйн, - смотри, кто приехал тебя навестить. Я обещала тебе сюрприз, помнишь?  
Худой, как жердь, глазастый, бледный барон уронил книгу на пол и руками всплеснул. И кто угодно, а не только мягкосердечный Меклингер, почувствовал бы себя польщенным и вознагражденным - такое обожание просияло во взоре бедненького больного. Он и о книге позабыл, и о вежливости - не поздоровался, не предложил гостю сесть, а лишь смотрел на него, как на невозможное чудо, и хорошел с каждой секундой.  
\- Добрый вечер, барон, счастлив познакомиться с вами. Я премного о вас наслышан, и, хоть мы и не представлены друг другу, я счел возможным нанести вам визит.  
Меклингер хотел еще добавить что-нибудь о пребывании в добром здравии, но вовремя спохватился и прикусил язык. Впрочем, зря волновался - барон упивался густыми звуками его голоса, а в смысл слов не вслушивался: можно было загибать что угодно, хоть последние сводки с военных маневров, хоть расписание рейсовых кораблей на приморских курортах, барон бы все слопал и потребовал добавки. Фройляйн стояла поодаль, прижимая руки к груди, и умиленно улыбалась, и даже и не пыталась вставить словечко - настоящая сестра милосердия на боевом посту. Не хватало только белой косынки и пузырька с лекарством в кармане.  
\- Я не сплю? - дрожащим тенором произнес барон и хлопнул длинными, как у куклы, ресницами, и ладонью провел по высокому лбу. - Неужели все это наяву? Неужели я вижу вас, адмирал Меклингер, вас, в этом убогом жилище? Это не бред, это не сон? Скажите мне, что это не сон, умоляю вас!  
\- Нет, барон, вы не спите, - с улыбкою ответил адмирал, тронутый этим детским восхищением, - и ваша кузина может подтвердить, что это в самом деле я, собственной персоной. Я во плоти.  
Он оглянулся было на фройляйн - но той и след простыл: испарилась, будто ее и вовсе не было. И только странный скрежет раздался в воцарившейся на миг тишине: так, наверно, звякали заржавленные цепи и кандалы призраков, так бряцало древнее оружие в руках скелетов, облаченных в латы. Но даже барон, существо болезненное и нервное, не обратил никакого внимания на тревожный звук, и адмиралу стыдно было пугаться и трепетать. Может, ему вообще почудилось? А фройляйн оставила их из деликатности, дабы не мешать знакомству.  
Минутная неловкость быстро забылась, лед треснул и растаял. Барон был восторжен, но мил, без устали сыпал названиями книг и картин, стихами, прозаическими цитатами, превозносил одних писателей, с грязью смешивал других, а получив пейзажик, пришел в настоящее упоение и потянулся поцеловать адмиралу руку, чем страшно его смутил. Пейзажик мигом расхвалили, адмирала обозвали гениальным и безапелляционно заявили, что место в истории искусств ему обеспечено. От таких комплиментов у кого угодно голова пошла бы кругом, не только у адмирала-богемы. Мир был прекрасен, барон - очарователен, а время летело, и вечерние сумерки за окном сменились ночною синевой.  
\- Ах, - спохватился, наконец, барон, - ведь я же до сих пор не предложил вам сесть. Простите меня, простите, я отвратительно невежлив, это ужасно. Прошу вас, только не на этот табурет, у него ножка надломлена. И на тот стул тоже не надо, он складной и старый, может сложиться без предупреждения. А если вы сядете на кушетку, мы не сможем с вами разговаривать через всю комнату. Знаете, садитесь лучше ко мне на кровать. Это будет очень удобно.  
"Что-то тут не так... определенно, мне делают непристойное предложение..." - подумал адмирал и насторожился. Недаром он был боевым офицером и носил усы - опасности чуял, как кот, и реагировал на них, как десантник. Но вот беда - сейчас в комнате потенциальную угрозу представлял всего-навсего один хрупкий, малокровный, безобидный юноша, и подозревать его в каких-то кознях и каверзах было так же почетно, как отнимать конфету у ребенка. Его предложение было искренним и невинным, без задних мыслей, лишь поистине чистое существо могло так простодушно провоцировать сближение. Нет, барон фон Кюммель был ни при чем, кто-то другой составил этот коварный план и теперь расчетливо приводил его в исполнение. Но зачем? Но ради чего?  
\- А скоро ли вернется ваша кузина, фройляйн Мариендорф?  
\- Хильда? А зачем нам Хильда, адмирал? Неужели вам скучно со мною? Ах, да, я понимаю, что может быть скучнее моего общества? Ведь я никчемный больной, я калека, моя жизнь проходит взаперти. Я ничего не вижу, ничего не знаю, кроме книг, и вам, конечно, гораздо веселее беседовать с моей кузиной, чем со мной, я понимаю, я так и знал...  
\- Вовсе нет, барон! - воскликнул адмирал, чувствуя искреннее раскаяние. Барон ловко находил уязвимые точки в душе своего кумира и бил в них без промаха, как белке в глаз. Облик жертвы довершал дело: адмирал чувствовал себя настоящей свиньей. - Поверьте мне, я ни секунды не скучал, я счастлив знакомству с вами. Вы - образец душевной силы, мне, человеку войны, следует брать с вас пример. Вы отважно не поддаетесь изнурительной болезни, ваш острый ум сделал бы честь любому ученому, а ваше чувство прекрасного приводит меня в восхищение. Я желал бы, чтоб вы стали моим строгим критиком и направляли меня в моем творчестве.  
\- Ах, нет, вы из вежливости говорите так.  
\- Поверьте мне, барон, не из вежливости, - адмирала несло, как будто он выпил, и ему самому было страшно - да что же он такое болтает? Но остановиться он не мог, слова так и лились изо рта, - не из вежливости, но из глубокого уважения перед вами. Ваш дух торжествует над плотью, ваш разум напитан ученостью, и я не могу смириться с тем, что не узнал вас раньше.  
\- А вы так красивы, адмирал, - застенчиво произнес барон. - Я не встречал никого красивее вас. Ах, если бы вы знали, как я счастлив, что сумел встретиться с вами... это самый замечательный вечер в моей жизни. И самая замечательная ночь... Прошу вас, садитесь ко мне на кровать. Присоединяйтесь, адмирал, присоединяйтесь.  
Похолодевший адмирал молчал. Зловещая улыбка играла на бледном лице барона, кривая луна заглядывала в окно. Со стен ехидно косились Леонардо да Винчи и Цао Цао, академик Ломоносов подмигивал двусмысленно, Гёте ухмылялся - валяй, мол, валяй, браво. И не было выхода из этой страшной спальни, чутье не обманывало адмирала - он знал, что дверь заперта, а жуткий скрежет был скрежетом ключа в замочной скважине. Его заманили в ловушку, обвели вокруг пальца, сцапали. Белые тонкие руки барона лежали на одеяле, грудь вздымалась под ночною рубашкой. И адмиралу казалось, что он слышит, как в коридоре, за толстою дверью, фройляйн Мариендорф поет голосом черта страшную старую песенку:

Смиряя дрожь,  
Зачем под нож  
Катринхен, к милому идешь  
И гибели не видишь?  
Пусть он хорош,  
Пусть он пригож,  
Ты девушкой к нему войдешь,  
Но девушкой не выйдешь!

7

 

Конечно, пение Меклингеру почудилось сгоряча, или, может, за воем ветра послышалось. Фройляйн Мариендорф ничего под дверью не пела, мефистофельские па не выделывала, и даже, честно говоря, запирать дверь не стала, а просто для виду покрутила в скважине ключом. Она могла рассчитывать на кузена: поймав в лапы своего обожаемого адмирала, тот его до утра бы не выпустил. Вот заговорить мог до полусмерти - ну да Меклингеру ли, военному и здоровенному, пасовать перед трудностями? Пусть он и был тонкой натурой, но фройляйн не без основания считала, что ему не к лицу было нежничать и трусить. Все не в походе. А больных надо развлекать и окружать заботой.  
Поэтому она с легким сердцем ушла к себе в комнату, скинула пиджак и набрала номер баронессы фон Вестфален. Ветер шумел в камышах на болоте, деревья гнулись, луна, как бледное пятно, сквозь тучи мрачные желтела, одна возлюбленная пара уже должна была вовсю ворковать в спальне, а баронесса ответила на вызов не сразу. Видно, где-то были помехи на линии, или кокетливая трескотня необъяснимо забивала эфир, вырываясь из мрачных стен на оперативные просторы. А баронесса, взглянувшая с экрана, казалась заспанной и растрепанной - наверно, звонок разбудил ее, задремавшую с книжкой. И фройляйн ощутила и раскаяние, и смутное удовольствие - так приятно было смотреть на это усталое милое лицо, на белую шею в расстегнутом, смятом вороте блузки.  
\- Я вас разбудила? Простите меня, я не подумала, что вы уже спите.  
\- Почти двенадцать часов, - зевнув, ответила баронесса и потерла ладонями щеки. - Будьте умницей, последуйте моему примеру и ложитесь спать. Но прежде доложите обстановку. Все идет по плану?  
\- Дело в шляпе, голубки в клетке. До утра не выпорхнут.  
\- Превосходно. Только вы же понимаете, что Эрнст - мальчик серьезный, он вряд ли позволит себе в первую же ночь...  
\- Ничего-ничего, - хмыкнула фройляйн, - уж Генрих своего не упустит. Да и потом - сами знаете, важен прецедент: со свечкой никто не стоял, но раз уж провел ночь - изволь потом соответствовать. Ох, баронесса, если б вы знали, как это утомительно - устраивать личную жизнь своих родственников!  
\- А то я не знаю? Я выдала замуж трех своих кузин, да еще женила четвероюрдного брата из провинции на богатой невесте. Поверьте мне, Хильда, в брачных делах я разбираюсь не хуже профессиональной свахи. И кроме того...  
\- И кроме того, - подхватила фройляйн, - сейчас мы с вами стараемся для себя.  
\- Именно. Мы причиняем счастье близким своим, это нам непременно зачтется. Жаль, что вы сегодня у меня не ночуете, не с кем виски допить.  
\- В одиночку не смейте - сопьетесь.

8

 

\- Ах, Хильда, - сказал наутро барон фон Кюммель, - как прекрасен этот мир!  
Сколько Хильда помнила, никогда еще кузен ее не выглядел так хорошо: разрумянился, глаза блестели, и кажется, он даже слегка поправился за ночь, и с аппетитом съел завтрак, потребовал добавки, а потом сказал, что пойдет гулять в саду. Решительно, свидание пошло ему на пользу. Адмирал Меклингер уехал на рассвете тайком, как несчастный любовник, обесчестивший нежную барышню, и теперь нужно было одно - не упустить его из рук. Но Хильда знала, что сей адмирал, несмотря на принадлежность к артистическим кругам, самых честных правил, и если уж связался с девочкой (или мальчиком) из хорошей семьи - то вовек не развяжется. И тревожиться надо было не о нем, а о бароне, резко раздумавшем помирать и вообще оставившим мысли о тщете всего сущего.  
\- Ты, Генрих, только не увлекайся, - сказала она, как подобает заботливой старшей сестре, - помни, что организм у тебя еще ослаблен. Да и не спал ты всю ночь.  
\- Как можно спать, когда рядом со мной такой человек? - возмутился барон. - Что бы ты понимала!  
\- Уж я-то все понимаю, - сказала Хильда. - Опасайтесь лысых и усатых - вот мой девиз. Но все-таки не торопись, отдохни, цветочки от тебя никуда не денутся. Мне на службу пора, а ты ложись спать.  
\- Обойдусь и без твоих советов.  
\- Ну-ну, как знаешь. Ладно, будь здоров, не кашляй, загляну вечерком на часок, проверю, хорошо ли ты себя ведешь.  
\- Вечерком не заглядывай, у меня будут гости.  
\- Гости? - ухмыльнулась Хильда. - И почему ты, Генрих, говоришь об адмирале во множественном числе?  
\- Знаешь, что? - надувшись, ответил барон, не терпевший насмешек над своей великой любовью. - Нечего завидовать.  
\- Кому и в чем?  
\- Мне. Тебе просто обидно, что у твоей баронессы нет таких замечательных усов.

9

 

Наверно, в воздухе носилось нехорошее свадебное поветрие, или весна в этом году выдалась жаркая, или особенно громко и вдохновенно орали по ночам коты, но только тема брачных и законных наслаждений вдруг приобрела опасную актуальность: с утра до вечера в коридорах адмиралтейства все анекдотчики судачили о свадьбах и помолвках, неженатые офицеры один за другим делали предложения барышням (а некоторые - веселым вдовам), и каждый вечер в клубе кто-нибудь прощался с беспечной холостяцкой жизнью и угощал присутствующих за свой счет. Некоторых скупцов это обстоятельство и отвратило навеки от создания крепкой семейной ячейки: еще чего, брюзжали они, этак жалованья не хватит выставлять выпивку всем дармоедам. Даже самая лучшая жена не стоит таких трат.  
Новобрачные косяками улепетывали в свадебные отпуска, и это обстоятельство не могло укрыться от адмирала Лоэнграмма, который в клубе не появлялся, однако был премного наслышан о семейном буме, приключившемся в адмиралтействе. И чем больше людей в его окружении, очертя голову, бросались в скоропалительные браки, тем задумчивее становился сам адмирал, тем чаще вздыхал о чем-то своем, и некоторые волосатоухие в коридорах уже вовсю спорили, сделает ли адмирал предложение фройляйн Мариендорф до конца месяца или еще погодит. И не то чтобы адмирал был как-то особенно внимателен к фройляйн в те дни, и не то чтобы она сама кидала на него долгие томные взоры, нет, но, как верно и неоднократно замечал Роенталь Миттермайеру, других женщин рядом с адмиралом Лоэнграммом не водилось, хоть убей, а жениться надо было все-таки на женщине. По крайней мере, так считали анекдотчики и почесывали лохматые уши, со дня на день ожидая громогласной вести о грядущей свадьбе.  
Адмирал же чувствовал, что от него чего-то ждут, но не понимал, чего именно, нервничал, мялся, крутил медальон и даже стал хуже спать. В его сознании время от времени проносились смутные фантазии на тему бракосочетаний, но он не представлял, как свести их с реальною жизнью, и оттого переживал еще сильнее. И бледнел, и ел хуже, и никто ему не мог дать дружеского совета - потому что адмирал не знал, какой именно совет ему нужен. И это неопределенное состояние тянулось день за днем (к вящему огорчению анекдотчиков, поставивших свои кровные на свадьбу в конце месяца), до тех пор, пока однажды вечером, на традиционном совещании на двоих, адмирал не спросил со вздохом у своего мудрого военного советника:  
\- Как вы думаете, Оберштайн, когда я стану императором, мне, наверно, надо будет жениться?  
\- Непременно, ваше превосходительство.  
\- И надо будет жениться на ком-нибудь из хорошей семьи?  
\- Желательно, да. Империя еще не доросла до мезальянсов.  
\- Скажите, Оберштайн... а вы ведь из дворян?  
\- На мне вы не можете жениться, ваше превосходительство. Об этом не может быть и речи.  
\- Но почему? Ведь я хочу поступить, как честный человек!  
\- Как честный человек я обязан жениться на вас. Но этого не будет.  
\- А, так вы бесчестный человек, Оберштайн?  
Оберштайн вздохнул, махнул мелькнувшему за окном Фернеру - мол, изыди, не до тебя сейчас! - и заткнул адмиралу рот. Да, брачный вопрос в последнее время приобретал опасную актуальность, и Оберштайн понимал, что как бы напористо он ни действовал в данный момент, проблема оставалась нерешенной и должна была всплыть снова. Но отвлекая адмирала, он выигрывал время на раздумья, и мог размышлять над тем, как вбить юному Лоэнграмму в голову понятие "гражданский брак". 

10

 

А в городском доме баронессы Вестфален щелкали невидимые коклюшки, и интриги сплетались, как тонкое кружево. Обе заговорщицы ничего не смыслили в женских искусствах кройки, шитья и вышивания, не умели ни ткать, ни прясть, но с наслаждением разматывали, раскидывали нитки и дергали за них, как паучихи. Их помыслы были совершенно невинны, они не только себе желали счастья. Они бы в жизни не стали заниматься такою утомительной игрой, если б граф Мариендорф не мечтал так отчаянно увидеть замужем свою дочь. А фройляйн Мариендорф, при всех своих недостатках, любила отца и не желала видеть его несчастным.  
\- Он меня убьет, - сказала она, выслушав предпоследний пункт баронессиного гениального плана. - А потом его хватит инфаркт, но прежде он убьет меня, и вы останетесь моей незамужней вдовой. Оно вам надо?  
\- Вздор, Хильда, ваш отец мухи не обидит.  
\- Он никогда не согласится.  
\- Если вы ему расскажете все по порядку, согласится. Вы же не станете ему врать, просто объясните, зачем это нужно.  
\- Он меня убьет, - безнадежно повторила Хильда.  
Баронесса вздохнула, поставила стакан и пересела поближе к приунывшей фройляйн. Плевать ей было на все обряды, священные брачные узы и прочую дребедень, она, как ни банально это звучит, всего лишь хотела, чтобы Хильда была счастлива. И ради этого выдумывала всевозможные каверзы, тратила деньги на женское движение, интриговала, запугивала, подкупала, льстила, хитрила, развлекалась сама и развлекала свою невесту. А сейчас, когда невесте было не до смеха, баронесса пыталась утешить ее поцелуями и гладила по стриженой прелестной голове. И шептала:  
\- Все чудесно устроится, Хильда, девочка, поверьте мне, старой стерве, я чую, что все кончится хорошо. Просто нужно сделать еще одно маленькое усилие, и тогда все пойдет по плану. И поймите, что вы сделаете доброе дело, спасете целых пять процентов населения империи от каторги и смертной казни.  
\- Вы правда думаете, что нам это удастся?  
\- По крайней мере, нас не обвинят в том, что мы стараемся только для себя. А если и не удастся, то расплачиваться придется только нам с вами, и уж от каторги мы как-нибудь откупимся.  
\- Вы и не сомневаетесь, что нам все сойдет с рук.  
\- Мы в выгодном положении, нам повезло родиться дворянками, значит, надо выжать из привилегий все, что можно. И до победы нам с вами осталось совсем немножко. Не отступайте в последний момент, а то я разочаруюсь в вас.  
\- Вы не разочаруетесь, вы просто меня запугиваете. Ну хорошо, - проговорила Хильда - иногда и с ней можно было справиться лаской, - хорошо, я согласна. Но если отец меня убьет, я не виновата, обещайте, что станете приходить ко мне на могилу и плакать. Согласна ли графиня?  
\- О, разумеется. Вы же знаете, что она знает толк в хороших шутках.  
\- Ну что ж, тогда - за успех нашего безнадежного дела?  
\- За полный и безоговорочный успех, - сказала баронесса.

11

 

\- А Мюллер вчера видел Меклингера в цветочной лавке на Унтер-ден-Биркен, - рассказывал адмирал Роенталь адмиралу Миттермайеру. - Вместе с фройляйн Мариендорф, между прочим.  
\- Покупать цветы при девушке? Не могу поверить, что у Меклингера такой дурной вкус.  
\- Ты что, думаешь, он этот букет для фройляйн покупал? Ну, Миттермайер! Да ведь она же...  
\- Стой, Роенталь, дальше не надо, - поспешно сказал Миттермайер. - Про некрасивых женщин я уже наслушался, говори по делу. Кому Меклингер покупал этот букет?  
Роенталь смотрел на друга жалостливо; "Ну что ж ты у меня такой недогадливый? - было написано и в карем, и в синем глазу. - Уж если даже Мюллер разобрался, что к чему..." Но Миттермайер был не из обидчивых, сравнение с Мюллером его не оскорбляло, зато таинственный букет адмирала Меклингера занимал и интриговал. Поэтому он сказал нетерпеливо:  
\- Ну не трави душу, говори: кому Меклингер покупал цветы? И какие?  
\- Ни за что не догадаешься. Белую сирень. Феззанскую импортную белую сирень, на ней все цветы - с пятью лепестками.  
Тут бережливый семьянин Миттермайер поперхнулся.  
\- Белую сирень? С Феззана? Она же диких денег стоит! Меклингер свихнулся?  
\- По сведениям Мюллера, - с аппетитом ответил Роенталь, хлопая друга по спине - откашляйся, мол, не задохнись, - белую сирень обожает кузен нашей фройляйн, барон фон Кюммель.  
\- Разве он еще жив?  
\- Такими темпами он переживет нас всех. Любовь, Миттермайер, продлевает жизнь, поэтому мне суждено умереть молодым.  
\- А иди ты, Роенталь. Вечно болтаешь... Лучше скажи - ну откуда, откуда Мюллер знает такие вещи? Про белую сирень, про барона, и вообще... и что он делал в лавке?  
\- Это неважно. Он покупал герань своей дорогой покойной прабабушке. Важны факты, а не предлоги. Меклингер покупал сирень барону, потому что предыдущую ночь он провел в его обществе, и это уж известно точно.  
\- Но откуда, откуда? - восклицал Миттермайер и мотал головой. - Неужели тоже Мюллер сказал?  
\- Да! - торжествующе говорил Роенталь, словно сам лично всю информацию собирал и проверял. - А ему сказал Фернер.  
\- А откуда узнал Фернер?  
\- Миттермайер, я тебя не узнаю! Ты на каком свете живешь? Фернер знает все. 

12

 

А граф Мариендорф старший и единственный вздыхал, встретившись с дочерью за ужином, и безнадежно пытался наставить ее на путь истинный. Но то ли дочь у него была особенно упряма, то ли граф смутно представлял себе местонахождение и направление истинного пути, только мудрые родительские наставления пропадали всуе, и беседа приобретала весьма странные очертания. Поначалу говорил один граф, потому что голодная, как зверь, Хильда, дорвавшись до еды, истребляла ужин и молчала, и волей-неволей прислушивалась к мягкому, сокрушенному голосу отца:  
\- Хильда, девочка моя, ты же знаешь, что я всегда желал только одного - чтобы ты была счастлива. И если ты думаешь, что можешь быть счастлива лишь в браке с этой женщиной, что ж, я не намерен тебе препятствовать, я всегда относился к баронессе Вестфален с уважением. Она несколько... эксцентрична, но благородна и умна, и кроме того, она была доброй подругой твоей мамы. Я не сомневаюсь, что она окружит тебя любовью, которую ты заслуживаешь. Но подумай, прежде чем сделать этот опрометчивый шаг: неужели в твоем окружении не найдется ни одного мужчины, могущего стать тебе хорошим мужем?  
Хильда тяжко вздохнула, положила вилку и посмотрела на отца. Выглядел он неважно: видно, слишком близко к сердцу принимал любовные интриги дочери. А может быть, даже корил себя за то, что не сумел ее хорошо воспитать без матери - и оттого она, в поисках материнской ласки, потянулась к старшей подруге. При этом граф не сомневался, что объятия баронессы были так же невинны, как объятия одной древней земной поэтессы с острова Лесбос, и никак не мог решить - считать ли эту связь более порочной, чем связь с мужчиной без брака, или извинительной - потому что никто, в общем, о ней и не знал. Но если дело и вправду дойдет до свадьбы - вот тогда и стар, и млад станут судачить о графской дочке, не сыскавшей себе жениха и с отчаяния выскочившей замуж за женщину. За себя граф не тревожился - он и не такое повидал в своей жизни! - но репутация Хильды была для него не пустым звуком. И он вовсе не от косности и узколобости старался урезонить упрямую девицу на выданье.  
\- Папа, - сказала Хильда, - видишь ли, ты прав наполовину. Я действительно работаю в окружении целой толпы мужчин, тут с тобой не поспорить. Но среди них нет ни одного, кого бы я хотела назвать даже своим фиктивным мужем. Да и не то что "хотела бы", а просто - не смогла бы, потому что ни одного подходящего нет. Вот посуди сам: адмирал Лоэнграмм до сих пор не оправился после смерти своего дражайшего приятеля, к тому же, у него сейчас в разгаре роман с собственным военным советником, третьей я встревать не стану; адмирал Миттермайер, к сожалению, уже женат; адмирала Роенталя не сумели женить на себе полторы сотни соблазненных девственниц, с чего ты взял, что я буду удачливее; Мюллер слишком молод, Биттенфельд слишком горяч и сумасброден, у Меклингера отвратительные усы... кто там еще остался? Кесслер? Он хороший человек и заслуживает счастья не со мной. Фаренхайт? Не в моем вкусе. И наконец, военный советник Оберштайн. Уверяю тебя, ты бы не хотел заполучить такого зятя.  
\- Да уж, - сказал граф, зябко передернувшись.  
\- И он уже занят, у него на шее адмирал Лоэнграмм, с него хватит.  
Помолчали. Граф Мариендорф с грустью понимал, что исчерпал доводы рассудка, и теперь ему оставалось лишь безропотно смотреть на то, как дочь его идет к семейному счастью, сметая все на своем пути. О внуках и продолжении рода он и заикнуться не смел: во-первых, Хильда еще была слишком молода, а во-вторых... что-то ему подсказывало, что она в любом случае предпочтет браку по расчету с детьми - бездетный брак по любви. Такие уж у нее были странные приоритеты. Или времена менялись слишком быстро, а граф за ними не поспевал?  
\- И потом... знаешь, папа, - продолжала Хильда задумчиво, - я ведь и так с утра до вечера вижу их всех на службе, надо же мне хоть дома от них отдыхать. А то я и так уже ругаюсь, как адмирал Биттенфельд, пью, как адмирал Роенталь, и не пьянею, и вот, даже жениться собралась, как адмирал Миттермайер...  
\- Но Хильда, - пробормотал граф, больше смущенный из-за того, что дочка ругается и пьет, а не из-за того, что она метит в чьи-то (известно чьи!) женихи, - ты же, кажется, говорила, что все-таки хочешь выйти замуж, а не жениться...  
\- В моем случае это не принципиально. И все это пока так умозрительно... прежде нужно изменить законы, а потом уже выяснять, женюсь я или замуж выхожу. Это все мелочи. Но... папа, откровенно говоря, мне нужно попросить тебя об одном одолжении. Очень важном. Для меня.  
\- Каком еще одолжении? - обреченно спросил граф.  
Старичок Ганс, слуга Мариендорфов, на всю жизнь запомнил дикий крик графа, донесшийся из гостиной. "Нет! - орал мирный, тихий, никогда голоса не повышавший Франц фон Мариендорф, и, кажется, даже бросал что-то тяжелое на пол. - Нет, Хильда, проклятие, тысячу раз нет! Этого ты от меня не добьешься! Я все терпел, но это мое последнее слово! Нет! Нет! Нет!"  
\- Но ведь это же только шутка! - звонко и нервно возразила Хильда, и снова что-то тяжелое полетело на пол (разумеется, не в нее - никогда в жизни граф не поднял бы руку на дочь, даже если дочь довела его до ручки). - Это же только для виду, это несерьезно.  
\- В гробу я видал такие шутки! - рявкнул граф.  
И наступила тишина.

13

 

Прошло два дня, и в обеденный перерыв всеслышащие анекдотчики разнесли по адмиралтейству весть: адмиралу звонит из провинции его сестра, графиня Грюневальд. Правда, ажиотажа не получилось: офицеры пожали плечами, хмыкнули и занялись своими делами. Ну, звонит и звонит, мало ли какие у нее с адмиралом семейные дела. Это только шерстоухие со скуки пытались из каждой мелочи сотворить сенсацию - за неимением свежих анекдотов. Уже и на последней свадьбе погуляли, и скандальный роман адмирала Меклингера обсудили вдоль и поперек, и новый номер "Имперского вестника" прочли от корки до корки - и теперь маялись с тоски, и зверски жаждали новых развлечений. Ну не каждый же день случается что-нибудь этакое.  
Но как выяснилось - случается, и еще как. Через полчаса адмиралтейство потряс оглушительный вопль: "Как же так, сестра?!" - и за сердце схватились даже часовые. Кто-то пискнул: "Покушение!", кто-то предположил: "Пожар!", кто-то взвизгнул: "Адмиралу плохо!". Мирно выпивавшие на балкончике Роенталь и Миттермайер вскочили, как ошпаренные, цапнули бутылки за горла и помчались на выручку: служба в десанте даром не прошла, они вдвоем могли сойти за целую группу быстрого реагирования. Но на полпути навстречу им выбежал дрожащий Мюллер и пробормотал:  
\- Го... господа, сохраняйте спокойствие... все в порядке, - и оглянулся нервно.  
Тут любой усомнился бы, что все в порядке, но Роенталь и Миттермайер опустили бутылки, переглянулись и потребовали у Мюллера объяснений. Они давно привыкли к тому, что Мюллер все знал так или иначе, и раз уж он сказал не волноваться - значит, можно было не волноваться. Между тем из кабинета адмирала донесся новый вопль, потише: "И не успокаивайте меня, Оберштайн!" - и Мюллер нервно вздрогнул.  
\- Замуж она выходит, - пробормотал он, - вот только что позвонила и пригласила его превосходительство к себе на свадьбу. Через месяц или раньше. Вот он и бушует.  
\- Ох, лютует, - добавил адъютант Кислинг, появляясь из-за поворота. - Не ожидал-с.  
\- Ах, господа, - нежным голосом сказала фройляйн Мариендорф, незаметно подкравшись к серьезным собеседникам, - ведь вы же знаете, что в глубине души все женщины мечтают о семейном счастье, - и пошла себе дальше по коридору, размахивая какой-то ведомостью с тремя галочками в графах.  
\- Вот за ее отца графиня Грюневальд и выходит, - дуэтом сказали Мюллер и Кислинг и синхронно пожали плечами. - Во дает, а?  
И ничего удивительного, думала Аннерозе, сидя у себя в уютном домике в горах, меня, может быть, всегда тянуло на зрелых мужчин, а не на мальчишек, а то все юнцы вокруг вертятся, зеленые, ненадежные. Бедный брат, тяжело ему без чувства юмора... И всегда он такой был, даже в детстве. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что он примет всерьез такую чепуху?  
Зеленый юнец пятнадцати лет от роду, хорошенький, как картинка, уже принес графине чаю, и сел у ее ног, прижимаясь головою к ее коленям - ах, мальчик резвый, кудрявый, влюбленный! - а она все думала о чем-то, рассеянно поглаживая своего пажа по волосам, и улыбалась таинственно, как древняя кора.

14

 

А вот ее младшему брату было не до улыбок. Он хоть и не кричал больше, но до вечера пыхтел, как чайник, и уехал домой в скверном настроении. Что рядом с полученным известием были феззанские интриги, происки прогнившей правящей династии, альянсовские насмешки! Булавочные уколы, комариные укусы, нечто, не стоящее внимания. Но такого удара в спину он никак не ожидал - и даже дома, даже в постели, не мог успокоиться. Да как же она посмела? Сестра, его чистая, его невинная сестра - как она посмела захотеть замуж?!  
\- А вот я запрещу этот брак! - кипятился адмирал, остервенело тыча кулаком в подушку. - Запрещу, и все, я премьер-министр, или кто?  
\- Основания? - холодно спросил Оберштайн.  
\- Какие тут могут быть основания? Я брат, я имею право запретить... не допустить... он же ее на тридцать лет старше! Он же отец фройляйн Мариендорф!  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Как это ну и что?  
\- Графиня Грюневальд - совершеннолетняя и самостоятельная особа, она имеет полное право решать вопрос своего замужества по собственному усмотрению. Вы не можете ей помешать, ваше превосходительство.  
\- Предательница, - пробормотал адмирал.  
\- Сдается мне, тут дело нечисто, - задумчиво произнес капитан Фернер, съезжая по водосточной трубе. - А если дело нечисто, то за ним наверняка стоит женщина. Или мужчина, пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Но тут почерк явно женский. То есть в объявлении был женский почерк. И отпечатки фройляйн Мариендорф. Так что это женских рук дело.  
В окне спальни он увидел, как советник Оберштайн обнимает его превосходительство адмирала Лоэнграмма, гладит по голове и утешает, а его превосходительство милостиво позволяет себя утешать. Фернер был нелюбопытен и не стал дожидаться, когда утешения плавно перейдут в близкий физический контакт; у него были дела поважнее. Но какие именно дела у него были - об этом никто не знал, потому что капитан Фернер вел чрезвычайно таинственный образ жизни и никого в свои заботы не посвящал. Даже непосредственное начальство - тем более что начальству в данный момент было совершенно не до подчиненного, начальство занималось решением личных вопросов, да так успешно, что начальство начальства (то бишь начальство в квадрате) уже постанывало тихо, разметав по подушке золотые локоны, обнимало Оберштайна за шею и лепетало всякий вздор, не представлявший для Фернера ровным счетом никакого интереса. Не под этим окном следовало подслушивать, чтоб разжиться информацией.  
\- Правда, почерк был не фройляйн, но это не так уж важно. В последнее время все пути ведут к женщинам, - философски заметил Фернер, оказавшись на тротуаре. - А если две или три женщины объединят свои силы, то им не смогут противостоять ни армия, ни флот. Молодец фройляйн Мариендорф. Министерская голова.

15

 

\- Аннерозе, я вас люблю, - сказала Хильда, дозвонившись в домик в горах, - и я навеки ваша должница. Приглашаю вас на все свадьбы разом.  
\- На какие свадьбы, милая Хильда? - с улыбкою спросила Аннерозе и погрозила ей пальцем.  
\- Хорошо, приглашаю вас только на мою свадьбу. Мне кажется, теперь мне не отвертеться даже от неофициального замужества. Но знаете, я все еще рассчитываю на вашего брата.  
\- Все-таки это была жестокая шутка. Бедный Райнхард, мне кажется, я нанесла ему удар.  
\- О, от этой раны он быстро оправится, - заметила прозорливая Хильда. - Сейчас он обижен и возмущен, но как только он успокоится, он непременно решит обогнать вас на повороте и вступить в брак первым.  
\- Вы так думаете?  
\- Я уверена в этом. Если уж даже вы выходите замуж, то ему зазорно отставать и мяться, вы подаете ему пример.  
\- Но можно ли назвать этот пример - хорошим? Верите ли, Хильда, прежде мне казалось, что вы могли бы стать чудесной женой моему брату.  
\- Кто, я? - поразилась Хильда. - Разве я выглядела такой влюбленной?  
\- Но он вам нравился, не отрицайте, - проницательно заметила Аннерозе. - Я думала, вы подходите друг другу.  
\- Он и сейчас мне нравится, но это же не повод выходить за него замуж. Я его уважаю, я его ценю, я испытываю к нему глубокую симпатию, но...  
\- Но вы его не любите.  
\- Нет, не люблю. И знаете, Аннерозе, если б я не встретила баронессу, я полюбила бы вас. Нет, право, что я такое говорю? Я не беру свои слова обратно, я и теперь вас люблю. Надеюсь, вы поймете меня правильно.  
\- Я прекрасно вас понимаю, - ответила Аннерозе и улыбнулась снова.  
Ее лицо было так нежно и печально, а светлые глаза - холодны. Взгляд не выдавал чувств, мягкая улыбка оковывала губы; а молчание тянулось, и Хильда думала, что этим вежливым ответом разговор и окончится, опрометчивая откровенность останется на ее совести. В следующую встречу они ни за что не вернулись бы к этим словам, они обе умели молчать. Но в последнюю минуту, когда Хильда уже готова была попрощаться, Аннерозе приподняла руку и прикоснулась пальцами к экрану, и произнесла ровно:  
\- Я тоже могла бы полюбить вас, если бы у меня не было моего прошлого. Но я рада, что вы выбрали Магдалену, я уверена, вам не придется сожалеть о вашем решении. Вам нужен кто-то свободный, свободнее меня... свободнее моего брата. А с нею вы будете счастливы. И еще, - добавила она, не позволяя Хильде ни слова вставить, закрывая ей рот белыми, тонкими пальцами, - передавайте поклон вашему отцу, графу Мариендорфу. Поверьте, мне было очень приятно назвать его своим женихом, даже в шутку. 

16

 

\- Хильда, твои шутки сведут меня в могилу, - посетовал граф Мариендорф, намазывая бутерброд. - Воображаю, что теперь думает обо мне его превосходительство.  
\- Вообрази лучше, как он обрадуется, когда выяснит, что графиня Грюневальд вовсе не хочет выходить за тебя замуж. Мы скажем, что вы передумали и решили остаться друзьями. Кроме того... ты ведь по-прежнему хочешь увидеть меня замужем?  
\- Я уже боюсь своих желаний.  
\- Поздно. Увидишь, - заключила Хильда и поцеловала графа в макушку.

17

 

Коварный план баронессы Вестфален близился к финалу. Адмирал Лоэнграмм куксился и дулся, как мышь на крупу, мысль о грядущем замужестве старшей сестры отравляла ему существование и отбивала аппетит. Но надо отдать ему должное - он изо всех сил старался быть справедливым и держался с фройляйн Мариендорф чрезвычайно любезно: как-никак, они могли породниться буквально со дня на день. Ведь о дате свадьбы сестра упомянула как-то смутно и неопределенно, а расспрашивать дочку жениха адмирал не смел - это было нетактично, нелогично и неприлично. И вообще, она не отвечала за личную жизнь своего отца.  
Фройляйн же, как назло, заводила беседы исключительно на деловые темы, исподволь просвещая адмирала касательно женского движения и равноправия, а о женитьбе графа не роняла ни полслова, будто вообще была круглой сиротой. И до того довела бедного своего начальника, что тот, в конце концов, не выдержал, и отважно заговорил первым - мол, для него большая честь укрепить связи с семьей Мариендорф, он никогда не сомневался в высоких достоинствах графа, он надеется, что фройляйн, со своей стороны, так же приветствует этот брак, как и он сам. И пока он произносил этот гордый монолог, лицо у него становилось все обиженнее и печальнее, так что фройляйн попросту его зажалела и непочтительно подумала: "Бедняжка! Ревнует, как маленький!".  
\- Ах, ваше превосходительство, - невзначай заметила она, когда монолог подошел к концу, - представляю, как радовалась бы графиня Грюневальд, если бы вы тоже связали с кем-нибудь свою жизнь. Графиня так любит вас, ей больно быть счастливой в одиночестве.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Брак, ваше превосходительство. Мне кажется, графиня... подает вам пример, если можно так выразиться.  
\- Фройляйн, - со страстным придыханием произнес адмирал, - фройляйн, вы... вы гениальны!  
И вот тогда мужественной Хильде стало не по себе от вдохновенного сияния этих глаз. Адмирал подбирал слова, напряженно морща лоб, и судя по всему, готовился произнести что-то судьбоносное. Пальцы правой руки сами собой сложились в кукиш, и Хильда уже открыла рот, чтобы выпалить: "Ваше превосходительство, я вас глубоко уважаю, и даже где-то восхищаюсь, но фигушки, за вас я замуж не пойду!" - но адмирал ее опередил, впился в пространство светлым, энтузиастическим взором и провозгласил:  
\- Фройляйн, я принял решение! Вы абсолютно правы, я обязан узаконить свои отношения. И как премьер-министр империи я... - тут он сделал торжественную паузу, а Хильда перевела дух и разжала кукиш, поняв, что замуж звать ее не станут, - ...я объявляю законными и легитимными браки между мужчинами в империи. И между женщинами тоже, вы ведь всегда говорили, что у нас должно быть равноправие.  
\- Есть, ваше превосходительство! - браво ответила Хильда и щелкнула каблуками. - Прикажете немедленно подготовить указ об отмене уголовного преследования за однополые связи? А также указ о разрешении однополых брачных союзов на территории империи?  
\- Да, фройляйн, я полагаюсь на вас.  
\- Прикажете также прислать к вам сейчас советника Оберштайна?  
Адмирал запнулся и опустил глаза. Он как-то не думал, что все адмиралтейство уже было в курсе его отношений с Оберштайном, и размышлял почти панически, что имела в виду фройляйн: то ли намекала на то, что у Оберштайна был определенный шкурный интерес, то ли невинно предлагала обсудить грандиозный, прямо-таки революционный указ еще и с ним. И надо заметить, адмирал чуял, что советник едва ли будет в восторге, узнав о столь радикальной перестройке имперского брачного законодательства, и мечтал любой ценой увильнуть от неприятного разговора и попросту поставить Оберштайна перед свершившимся фактом. А там хоть трава не расти. И если он честный человек, то он обязан... да, обязан, и все тут. И баста.  
\- Нет, фройляйн, позже, - сказал он уклончиво. - Прежде подготовьте все документы мне на подпись.  
\- Есть, ваше превосходительство, - повторила Хильда.  
И за дверью адмиральского кабинета она немедленно - уж такое было ее мариендорфское фамильное счастье - наткнулась на Оберштайна. Причем у него на лице было написано: он все знает и не одобряет. И в ответ Хильда немедленно сделала невинную мордочку "Ну а я-то при чем?" и попыталась улепетнуть молча. Не вышло. Оберштайн смерил ее неприязненным взглядом (голубым с алой искрой) и тихо сказал:  
\- Фройляйн Мариендорф, если не ошибаюсь, вы заранее подготовили указы, о которых сейчас говорил его превосходительство?  
\- Совершенно верно, военный советник.  
\- И вы участвовали в составлении объявлений, развешанных в столице две недели назад?  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, военный советник.  
\- Не отпирайтесь, фройляйн.  
\- Я не отпираюсь. Я действительно не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.  
\- Идея принадлежала, разумеется, вашей любовнице, баронессе Вестфален.  
\- При чем тут моя личная жизнь, военный советник? И о каких идеях вы говорите?  
И вот тогда этот жуткий тип улыбнулся коротко и сказал:  
\- Браво, фройляйн. Желаю вам счастья в браке, - и скрылся за дверью адмиральского кабинета.  
А Хильда глубоко вздохнула, потрясла головой и подумала, что никогда не поймет некоторых поступков адмирала Лоэнграмма. Войны, петушиное наскакивание на умницу-флотоводца из Альянса, болезненная неприязнь к правящей династии, приступы скуки, подростковое упрямство, капризы - все это было объяснимо, извинительно, иногда даже трогательно. Но связь с Оберштайном выбивалась из ряда вон и казалась торжеством иррациональности. А впрочем, думала Хильда, цокая каблучками по коридору, а впрочем, никто лучше и не подходил его превосходительству, недаром хватило одного маленького объявления, чтобы разрушить преграду между ними. Не подтолкни их кто-нибудь со стороны, они бы оба никогда и не решились сделать первый шаг: Оберштайн - из почтительности, адмирал - по наивности и неопытности. Они еще должны бы были ее поблагодарить - да разве дождешься от них благодарности? Или тот разговор с Оберштайном и был своеобразным "спасибо"? Поди-ка узнай. Да и неважно, ведь она добилась своего, и - Оберштайн был прав, - давно подготовленные указы дождались наконец-то своего часа. И стоило потрудиться, приближая этот миг.  
За ее спиной сбегались анекдотчики и шептали друг другу в волосатые уши: "Видал? Оберштайн к фройляйн подошел, посмотрел на нее и сказал ей два слова? Два? Двадцать два, я считал! Мажем, что он в нее влюблен? Мажем, что нет? Адмирал Мюллер, разбейте, пожалуйста", - и адмирал Мюллер без устали стучал ладонью по сцепленным пальцам, и сам сгорал от любопытства, и предвкушал, как вечером, за бутылочкой вина, попотчует сослуживцев новой порцией сплетен и сорвет признание и аплодисмент.

18

 

А адмирал, подмахнув указы, не выдержал и позвонил родной сестре. Он был уже сговоренным женихом (или невестой), и ему зверски хотелось похвастаться, а заодно и выспросить - не является ли этот брак изменой покойному Кирхиайсу? Впрочем, думал он, раз уж сестра выходит замуж за другого, то, наверно, ничего, можно. Но что-то его все равно беспокоило, и он рассчитывал разобраться с этим беспокойством раз и навсегда.  
Но когда Аннерозе, улыбаясь, взглянула на него и спросила: "Что случилось, Райнхард?" - все приготовленные фразы смешались в голове у адмирала, и он пробормотал сердито, пряча глаза:  
\- Я хотел узнать еще раз, когда ты выходишь замуж? Мне нужно знать, на какой день назначена свадьба.  
\- Райнхард, - ласково сказала Аннерозе, - никакой свадьбы не будет. Разумеется, я не выхожу замуж за графа Мариендорфа, хотя глубоко уважаю и его, и его замечательную дочь. Но неужели ты не понял, что это была просто шутка?  
\- Я понял, - быстро и гордо ответил адмирал, хотя ничего на самом деле не понял. К чему было так шутить, для чего? Но страшная тяжесть свалилась с его души, и он задышал легко. А помолчав с минуту, решился и добавил: - Сестра, я... я приглашаю тебя на мою свадьбу. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты приехала.  
Он-то думал, что сестра хотя бы для вида удивится - что за свадьба? когда? с кем? почему? - а она кивнула, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбнулась ласково и ответила:  
\- Ну конечно, Райнхард, я непременно приеду. Я так рада, что ты наконец-то снова будешь не одинок.

19

 

И под вечер того же дня Оскар фон Роенталь и Вольфганг Миттермайер стояли на балкончике, обозревали окрестности и комментировали все, что видели, а видели они многое. Вот прошел красный, как рак, адмирал Меклингер с букетом алых роз ("Свататься пошел!" - ехидно хмыкнул Роенталь, не ведая, как мучительно близок к истине), вот на цыпочках проскользили Кислинг и Мюллер, обмениваясь секретными сведениями за минувшие сутки, вот вышел капитан Фернер, вздохнул, помахал адмиралам на балкончике и сгинул.  
\- И ловко же у него получается, - подивился Миттермайер. - Исчезать, я имею в виду.  
\- Привычка, - ответил Роенталь, - привычка есть глазами начальство и растворяться в воздухе, когда начальство недовольно. Вот если б ты служил под Оберштайном, ты бы тоже научился.  
В тот же миг Фернер вновь соткался из воздуха, приставил ладонь ко рту и закричал:  
\- Последние известия, господа! Следующая неделя объявлена нерабочей по случаю бракосочетания его превосходительства адмирала!  
\- Он же пока не император, с какой стати такой праздник? - удивился Миттемайер.  
\- Не придирайся, должен же у народа быть хоть какой-то праздник, - заметил Роенталь и добавил задумчиво: - Видать, окрутил его таки Оберштайн. Я всегда говорил, что с этим типом надо держать ухо востро.  
\- Тихо ты, не при Фернере же.  
\- Да он все равно ничего оттуда не услышит.  
Фернер все слышал и все прощал: кто только не проклинал его начальника, кто с ним не бранивался! Кто, в минуту гнева, не мечтал потребовать роковой книги, дабы вписать в оную свою бесполезную жалобу на притеснение, грубость и неисправность? И все жалобы были бы наглою клеветой, потому что Фернеров начальник никому не грубил, никого не притеснял, и все у него всегда было в исправности. И прочим господам адмиралам следовало брать с него пример, а не бурчать и исходить злобою.  
Впрочем, адмирал Роенталь бурчал сейчас не из вредности, а по привычке и для порядку, а Миттермайер по привычке же его урезонивал, и смотрел ласково, не понимая, что ведет себя непедагогично и балует Роенталя вусмерть. Что ж поделать - была у него эта слабость, любил он своего друга, может, не так страстно, как барон Кюммель - Меклингера, но крепко любил. А из адмиралтейства выбежала фройляйн Мариендорф с охапкой бумаг, закружилась по двору, и подбросила все бумаги к небу, будто голубей выпускала, и закричала звонко:  
\- Уррррра!  
\- Фройляйн, - позвал Миттермайер, перегнувшись через перила, - фройляйн, что случилось, чему вы так радуетесь?  
\- Я замуж выхожу, адмирал!  
\- Что? - опешил Роенталь, и тоже перегнулся через перила. - За адмирала Лоэнграмма? То есть это он на вас женится? Не может быть!  
\- Не может, - согласилась фройляйн, - и не будет, и не выйду! Потому что адмирал Лоэнграмм сам выходит замуж на следующей неделе. И адмирал Меклингер тоже женится! Господа, на следующей неделе мы гуляем!  
\- Фройляйн, фройляйн, а как же бумаги?  
Из белого вихря явился Фернер, и бумаги стали слетаться к нему в руки, а фройляйн стояла, подбоченившись, и даже сверху видно было, что про свадьбу она не врет. Адмиралы пялились на нее, свесившись с балкончика, и не знали, что и думать: конечно, оставалась надежда на то, что фройляйн сошла с ума, но... но Фернер ни словом ее не опровергал, гора бумаг росла, солнце светило...  
\- Да за кого же вы выходите? - потрясенно спрашивал Роенталь. - За Меклингера, что ли? За Мюллера?  
\- Гадайте, гадайте, - ухмылялась фройляйн.  
\- За Фаренхайта? За Лютца? За Валена? Великий Один, неужели за Биттенфельда?  
\- Мимо, господа, все мимо.  
\- Ну не томите, фройляйн, - нетерпеливо произнес Миттермайер. - Мы сдаемся... да, Роенталь, ты сдаешься. Скажите, наконец, его имя.  
\- Его? - и фройляйн расхохоталась. Бумаги порхали вокруг нее, как птичья стая, капитан Фернер улыбался рядом, и адмиралам отчего-то чудилось, что в руках у него сияет золотой лук, а за плечами болтается колчан со стрелами, и оперенные сандалии оплетают ноги. - Да это не он, господа, это она. Если хотите, гадайте дальше. А можете и не гадать, потому что я все равно вас приглашаю на свадьбу, там все и увидите своими глазами.  
Закатное солнце смело прочь и ее, и Фернера, и бумаги. Двор перед адмиралтейством снова был чист и гладок, покоен, как пустыня, и можно было подумать, что адмиралам привиделись и Фернер, и фройляйн, и Меклингер с букетом, и послышались приглашения на свадьбы... Да только и Роенталь, и Миттермайер были серьезные взрослые люди, крепко стояли ногами на балконном полу, и прекрасно знали, что это гриппом болеют все вместе, а с ума хором не сходят. И галлюцинации на них, суровых материалистов, в два счета не наведешь. Все произошло на самом деле, адмирал Лоэнграмм женился, фройляйн Мариендорф выходила замуж (или наоборот?), и на следующей неделе их ждала утомительная беготня с праздника на праздник, с корабля-"Брунгильды" на бал.  
\- Ну? - спросил Миттермайер. - Что ты теперь скажешь?  
\- Скажу банальность, - ответил Роенталь, - оказывается, даже некрасивая женщина, если вдруг влюбится, становится совсем ничего. Но только ты все равно лучше, - и покраснел.


End file.
